


Cuddles When You're Cold

by simplylee123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Couch Snuggles, Fluffy, Harry is in love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Party Games, Truth or Dare, Very fluffy, cudding, draco is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylee123/pseuds/simplylee123
Summary: Harry and Draco have a history, but no, I'm not talking about the bickering before the war. I'm talking about the still-blooming friendship that sparked afterward. They have daily study sessions and play quidditch on the weekends, but Harry decides to see what happens when he falls asleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 321





	Cuddles When You're Cold

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfiction on archive so I hope you like it  
> also, this is in third person so when I said "i" I mean me like the narrator.

Harry and Draco have a history, but I'm not talking about their childhood feud. Draco changed after the war, and I'm not saying that because everyone does, I'm saying it because when he walked into Hogwarts for his "8th Year," he was _smiling._

Like full on smiling. 

He walked into the Great Hall and said "hello" and "good evening" to everyone he saw. Harry was watching him from the Gryffindor table as he walked into the room, and Draco turned around from where he was heading to the Slytherin table to look at Harry. 

Grey eyes met green and Draco couldn't help but smile even wider. Harry felt he had to grin back, but he was too confused to do anything more than that. Eventually, his thoughts were cut short as Headmistress McGonnagal stepped up to face all of the students.

"Good evening, and welcome back to Hogwarts," she began, and all of the remaining chatter died down. 

"There's a lot to go over tonight, so let's get straight to the sorting!" she said, and Professor Sprout opened the doors to the Great Hall to reveal the first years.

The sorting took about 20 minutes in total, including the Sorting Hat's song about the War being over and putting the past behind them. Harry's gaze drifted over to the Slytherin table just as Draco looked up from Pansy. Their eyes met again and this time Harry was the first to smile. There was something in Draco's eyes that made him feel happy. It was like a spark.

The rest of the feast passed quickly, Harry barely catching the fact that the returning students had their own dorm and common room and the fact that they can't join their house teams for Quidditch. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, just like old times, made their way to the common room of their new dorms. 

They walked in on the Headmistress explaining the new placement for roommates.

"You will be sleeping in your dorm with three or four people, it was a random choice. The names are on the doors, and your belongings have already been brought up," she said to them, and she turned and walked out of the common room.

"hARRY!" Ron just about yelled through the sea of people crowding the doors, "You're with me!"

"And me and Neville," Seamus told Harry after he dragged his way to the door. The three of them walked into the room and looked around. There were four beds, four each of closets and desks. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds, Ron next to Harry, Harry next to Seamus, and Seamus next to Neville. Harry looked out of the door and saw that the sea of people had thinned out and he went to go sit in the common room. The only thing truly different about the castle was how cold it was. Harry was prone to being cold now, after being hit with the Killing Curse in the Forbidden Forest, and the castle's heating charms had been destroyed somehow during the War. He walked over to the fireplace to lay down on the long couch to warm up, and as he walked over he saw the unmistakable white-blond hair showing from the top of the armchair next to the couch.

Harry sat on the couch and Draco turned his head to look at him. He studied him with his eyes, and then looked around the room as if to see if it was empty. 

"Hi, Potter," Draco said after he looked up from the book he was reading. Harry was surprised and pleased to hear his last name spoken in a friendly way instead of being spat out like it had a bad taste. 

Hi, Malfoy," Harry replied, smiling slightly. 

And that marks the first conversation they had since the War. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The first conversation held a lot of meaning to them, even after they decided to be friends. They apologized and talked until midnight when Harry drifted off to sleep. Harry was glad to know that Draco wasn't a different person after hearing the "Potter, you're such a bloody idiot," when Harry had told him about not knowing what the spell Sectumsempra actually did before he used it. 

The first week of classes went smoothly. The new DADA teacher was named Professor Reed, and he actually knew what he was talking about. Harry still might know more than him, but it just made the class easier. 

The only class Harry wasn't very excited to continue was Potions, but it was needed to become an Auror. If he was being honest, Harry was slightly bored without having a dark wizard chasing after him and he longed for something to do when he wasn't doing homework or sitting in his classes. 

That's where Draco Malfoy comes in. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry was sitting on the couch he frequented in the common room when Draco came through the entrance, a picture of Sir Cadigan. ("Come back here and challenge me to a duel!") 

He sat down in his armchair and pulled out a piece of parchment and his DADA textbook. They had an essay due the next day that Harry had already finished. 

After Draco's sixth frustrated sigh, Harry scooted over to the end of the couch that was closest to the armchair. 

"Do you need some help with that?" Harry asked him.

Draco looked up from his book and looked at Harry with a slight smile.

"Yes, actually. I was waiting for you to pick up on my obnoxious sighing. You really are oblivious, Potter," he said.

Harry laughed and gestured to see Draco's parchment. He read through the halfway finished essay and gave Draco some tips to help him finish it. 

"After you've finished your essay do you think you could uh... help me with potions?" Harry asked him once he finished explaining everything. 

"How much of it have you gotten done?" Draco asked, not looking up from the book.

"Er.." Harry smiled sheepishly, "None of it."

"Oh Harry, you really need to get organized. I don't understand how Hermione hasn't jumped you for this," Draco replied, looking up from the book and leaning back on the chair, "I'll help you tonight after dinner, deal?"

"Okay, yeah. Deal," Harry said. 

And that's how they became study buddies. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They did homework together almost every night. Harry helped Draco with DADA, and Draco helped Harry with Potions. They became friendlier and friendlier and it was more common for Harry to be in the common room with Draco instead in his dorm with Ron. 

"Harry!" Ron shouted from their dorm. "Come in here and let me beat you in chess." 

"I'm busy, Ron. I need to finish this essay, it's due this afternoon," Harry replied, eyes still on his essay, and Draco's hands still on the book they were sharing. 

"Harry," Ron said, walking out of the door to their dorm, "You're spending all of your time with Malfoy these days, what's up?" 

Harry looked up from the essay for the first time in an hour and a half. "Draco's helping me understand Potions," Harry replied.

" _Draco_? You guys are on a first-name basis now?" Ron asked, surprise covering his features. 

"More or less. He's my friend, I wouldn't call him by his last name anymore," Harry explained, looking back to his essay. 

"And frankly, Weasley, I'm not very fond of my surname anymore," Draco added, smirking at Ron's impressed looking face.

"Wow Harry, I guess you're right. He has changed," Ron said, and he turned back to whatever he was doing with Hermione. 

"Friends, _Harry_?" Draco said, putting emphasis on the name with a smile.

"Yes, _Draco_. We're friends, we do friendly things and we're nice to each other. 

"Then if we're friends, do you want to play a seeker's game with me after we've finished?" Draco asked, his face hopeful.

Harry agreed, of course, and they had the time of their lives flying around the newly built Quidditch pitch. It was such a freeing feeling that Harry couldn't help but smile the entire time. In an hour and a half they caught the snitch only once, and then they landed when Draco called Harry down. 

And that's how the seeker's games became a bi-weekly occurrence.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As the year continued, the homework got more and more stressful. Harry and Draco were spending multiple hours a day alone in the common room together studying and talking. But there was one night that stood out to Harry in particular. 

The heating charms still hadn't been fixed and so Harry slept most nights in the common room after Draco had gone up to bed after a long study session. This night, however, Harry finished his work early. He looked over at Draco concentrating on his work and his stomach did a flip. Draco's hair was not the usual style, it was messier, and his tongue stuck out slightly between his lips. He looked _gorgeous_ and Harry wasn't ashamed to admit it. 

Harry decided to try something. He laid down on the couch and evened out his breathing, letting his chest rise and fall, pretending to be asleep. He heard a rustle of parchment and the snap of a book closing. A sudden wave of coolness flooded him and he couldn't help but shiver. Harry listened closely to hear Draco's next move when it happened. He felt the couch dip down as warm hands touched his shoulders. He couldn't freeze because Draco would then know he wasn't sleeping, so he stayed very still, and continued to force his chest to rise and fall. 

Draco lowered his body onto Harry's curling up on his chest as he summoned a blanket from a nearby chair and threw it over their bodies. Harry couldn't help his increasing heartbeat and prayed that Draco wouldn't notice, and he felt the wave of relief pass through him has Draco's breathing slowed. When Harry was sure Draco was asleep, Harry moved his hand and placed it on Draco's head, intertwining his fingers in the blond boy's hair. 

Harry felt warm for the first time since the War, and he slept entirely through the night. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Harry woke up, he was cold.

And then everything about the night before came back. 

The day continued as normal. Harry got up from the couch and got dressed. He walked down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He did his normal lingering gazes over to the Slytherin table, waiting for Draco to look over and make him dizzy with his smile. He went to his classes, Draco helped him with his Potions homework and Harry helped Draco with DADA. Harry looked over at Draco's face of concentration and was remembered of last night just as he was for the entire day. All throughout his classes, he felt Draco's body curled up next to his, and his hair still felt soft between his fingers. Harry decided to ask Draco about it.

"So, erm... Draco," Harry started, his hands behind his head as he laid back on the couch and looked at Draco's face. 

He looked up from the page he was reading and tilted his head slightly. "Hm?"

"Last night... I was awake when you fell asleep," Harry said, not daring to look at Draco's face. 

To Harry's absolute surprise, Draco laughed. 

"Yes, Harry. I know. My ear was right over your chest, your heart was going a mile a minute," he said softly, smiling at Harry. 

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked him.

"I've been doing it every night for the past 2 weeks. You always shiver in your sleep so I walk over to warm you up and end up falling asleep."

"I was cold in the morning"

"Well I guess I'll have to stay this time," Draco said to him, a smile playing on his lips.

Harry was happy with that answer. He closed his eyes again on the couch and in only three minutes he heard Draco's parchment shuffle and his book close, and then the couch dipped down yet again. Draco wasn't as careful as last time, and he just plopped his body on top of Harry's. Harry let out a laugh when their bodies collided, and Draco curled up next to him burying his hands in Harry's dark curls. Without checking for Draco to be asleep this time, he put one hand in Draco's hair and one on his back. His skin sparked where Draco's body touched him, and he fell asleep yet again, with no interruptions. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry woke up that morning and he was warm. For the first time since the War, he woke up warm and comfy and he had his arms wrapped around a still sleeping Draco Malfoy. 

It was a Saturday, which meant that they could sleep in as long as the wanted, so Harry cast a wordless _Tempus_ to check the time. It was 10:00, and his friends would wake up and walk into the common room soon. On a normal day, he would make sure to crawl out from under Draco to make sure his friends didn't see them curled up on the couch together, but it that moment he didn't care in the slightest. 

Draco stirred under him, so Harry relaxed and made sure Draco was still sleeping. When that was confirmed, Harry closed his eyes again and drifted back off to sleep. 

He woke again to whispers, arms wrapped around his back, and Draco's face snuggled into his neck. Harry smiled, his eyes still closed, and he wrapped both of his arms around Draco's body before opening his eyes and tensing up.

Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were all staring at the two boys in alarm, and Harry felt two arms squeezing him tightly. 

"Ignore them, Harry. They've been standing there whispering for 15 minutes," Draco whispered into Harry's neck, which made him shiver. 

"Are you guys... dating?" Ron asked an unreadable look on his face that could either be disgust or surprise. 

Harry shook his head, not even surprised by the question. 

"No, Ron. I was cold and Draco is really comfy," Harry replied. He felt a laugh into his neck and saw the blond-haired boy push himself up with his hands. 

"Good morning all," he said with a dazzling smile, and he got up from the couch and walked into his room. 

Harry looked up and saw that only Hermione and Ron remained. He sat up on the couch and looked at them.

"Did I miss something?" he asked them.

"We came down here to tell you about the Inter-House party that's happening tonight, but you were all cuddled up to _Malfoy_ so we decided not to bother you," Ron said with a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Hermione assured him. "We were just wondering why you never told us about you guys."

"There's nothing to tell, 'Mione," Harry told her, looking at Ron too. "We're just friends."

"Harry, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Hermione told him. sitting down next to him on the couch. 

"Yeah, I know that."

"So when you're ready to admit you're madly in love with Draco Malfoy, you can tell us," she said, ignoring Ron's look of complete disgust.

"I- whAT? Hermione I'm not- I mean I might- but," he spluttered, trying to find the exact words describing how he felt towards Draco Malfoy when he realized she said them. 

He was madly in love with Draco Malfoy. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hi everyone! Welcome to our Inter-House party, I hope you're having fun, but we wanted to start out by playing a game," Hermione's voice sounding much louder than everyone else's.

"Which game, 'Mione?" Ron asked, walking up to her side.

"It's a muggle game, called truth or dare. Someone will start and ask another person truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they choose dare, they get dared to do something. Sound simple enough?" she asked the small crowd of people. Everyone nodded and sat down in a circle.

"We'll spin the bottle to choose who gets asked the questions," Hermione said as she placed a butterbeer bottle in the middle of the circle. Hermione spun and it landed on Neville. 

"Alright, Neville, truth or dare?" Hermione asked him. 

"Truth," Neville replied, looking nervous for being the first person.

"We'll start simple. What's the most embarrassing injury you've ever gotten at school?" she asked him.

"Oh, that's easy. When I fell off of my broom in first year," Neville said, and everyone laughed. They continued asking simple questions until Seamus decided to take things up a notch. 

"Dean. Truth or dare?" Seamus asked, a wicked smile present on his face. 

"Dare," Dean said, looking slightly nervous. 

"I dare you... to kiss the most attractive person in this room right now," Seamus said, smiling knowingly at the rest of the group.

Dean rolled his eyes and crawled his way to the spot in front of Seamus and put his hands on either side of Seamus's face. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and they pulled away from each other before it could get any more intense. 

Harry looked over at Draco to find him staring at Harry, his eyes dazed. Harry snapped his fingers, and Draco blinked and looked away, blushing. Harry didn't even notice Dean spin the bottle and have it land on Draco. 

"Malfoy! Truth or dare." Dean said, his expression unreadable. Draco looked away from Harry and turned to Dean.

"Dare," he said, and Dean's smile widened. 

"I dare you to cuddle with Harry for the rest of the night," Dean said, looking surprised when Draco smiled a real smile. 

"Gladly," he said as he scooched over to where Harry was sitting and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. 

The game continued, not getting much more heated than that, and Harry and Draco didn't get picked for the rest of the game. Hermione decided to call it a night when it reached midnight, and everyone else decided it was a good idea to head to bed as well, as they were all going to Hogsmeade the next day. 

Draco got up, pulling Harry with as he led them over to the couch by the fireplace and let go of his hand when they got to the couch. Draco smiled at him and Harry laid down on the couch like he did every night. Draco grabbed the blanket from his armchair and sprawled over Harry's chest. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the blond boy linking his fingers together between his shoulder blades. Draco turned his head so his chin was propped up in front of Harry's face. 

Draco's hands came up from where they were around Harry's neck and placed them on Harry's chest to push himself up. He leaned over to Harry's face and pressed his lips to the other boy's mouth and Harry absolutely melted. Draco's lips were unfairly soft and made Harry's stomach explode with butterflies. He kissed him back automatically and wrapped his arms around Draco tighter, leaning into the kiss. It didn't get any more intense than that, but it was all Harry needed as reassurance. Draco pulled away and rested his cheek on Harry's chest once again.

"You're coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," Draco said into Harry's shirt, and Harry looked down at him.

"You mean like a date?" Harry asked, not being able to mask the excitement in his voice. 

"Exactly like a date," Draco replied, and he promptly fell asleep. 

Harry dreamed of a boy with pointy pale features and a huge smile on his face in the snow. It was almost like he had predicted the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, kudos, and ideas <3


End file.
